


all the ways of keeping warm

by dogeared



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comfort and Joy, M/M, Post-Movie, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: Joe’s hair and beard smell like woodsmoke, and he tastes like burnt sugar when Nicky stretches out on top of him and licks into his mouth.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	all the ways of keeping warm

Tucked close, soaking up the glow of the fire, Nicolò has both of Yusuf’s hands folded between his own. They’re pressed together from hip to shoulder, and even though the ground is hard and cold and a bit damp, he can feel the heat of Yusuf’s body bleeding through their layers of clothing, familiar and comforting. 

The weather may be unseasonably mild for this time of year, in this part of the world, but it’s still chilly, especially now that the sun’s gone down. Winter moths fill the air, fluttering and ghostly in the deepening twilight, and the fire crackles, throwing sparks up against the sky. 

It could be any of a thousand campfires that they’ve shared over almost as many years, if not for the cheery light spilling out of the house just a few meters away, if not for Nile making her way toward them with an armful of provisions.

“We have chairs, you know,” Nile says, unimpressed, as she meticulously lays out her graham crackers and squares of chocolate, then ruthlessly skewers a marshmallow on a stick. 

Andy is, in fact, happily ensconced in one of the chairs, sitting slightly closer to the fire pit than good sense would recommend, a wool blanket draped over her shoulders like a mantle and something alcoholic cradled close to her chest. She looks like a queen surveying her good works—in this case, the very nice fire that she’d built and stoked. 

“Now,” Nile says, “watch how it’s done.”

Almost immediately, Nile’s marshmallow goes up in flames, a beacon in the dark. Nile yells “Shit!” and Joe laughs loud and bright into the night.

* * *

Later, Nicky turns off the lamp in the bedroom and they undress each other in the dark, clumsy and fumbling, muffling giggles with kisses. They stumble into the bed frame, then collapse onto the bed in an ungainly heap.

It could be any of a thousand beds, when they were lucky enough to get a room to themselves and a comfortable place to sleep.

Joe’s hair and beard smell like woodsmoke, and he tastes like burnt sugar when Nicky stretches out on top of him and licks into his mouth. Nicky chases the taste, kissing and kissing Joe until Joe skims his palms over Nicky’s ribs, making him twitch and huff out a laugh against Joe’s lips, then slides his hands down to grip Nicky’s ass and pull them snug together.

They groan at the same time, and Nicky tucks his face into Joe’s throat, scraping his teeth over Joe’s collarbone. Joe strokes the skin where Nicky’s ass meets his thigh, and Nicky shivers and rocks against him. 

Nicky roots around until he finds the small tube under one of the pillows, then slicks his hand and reaches down between their bodies to hold both of them together and stroke and stroke and kiss Joe’s hot mouth while Joe’s hands wander restlessly, cradling and squeezing, until they both come apart, gasping endearments into each other’s skin.

Nicky wipes them both off with a corner of the sheet, and then Joe reels him in, fitting their bodies together with the ease of long practice. Joe’s humming contentedly as he settles in, and little sparks are still crackling down Nicky’s nerve endings, and everywhere he and Joe are touching, he’s warm.


End file.
